Dreaming
by Kiesha-Boo
Summary: Weird yet hilariouss! It's based ona dream! Well, a day dream!


Okay, big Inu-yasha fan here I'm just really bored and thought "Why the hell not write my own stupidity Inu-yasha with all the other characters interview fic?" To my boredness! And, oh yeah, I've only seen there first 25 episode's. Lucky me. -_-  
  
Dreaming  
  
Kiesha: HI!  
  
Inuyasha: What the-?! Who are you?!  
  
Kiesha: * drools *  
  
Kagome: Hey, Inuyasha! Um, who's this?  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, hey, Kagome. And to answer your question: I do NOT know who the hell this person is!  
  
Kagome: * puts her hand out in front of Kiesha * Hi, I'm Kagome! What's your name, and who are you?  
  
Kiesha: * shakes head * Oh, sorry! I'm Kiesha and I'm doing one of those talk session's with the character's of Inuyasha! * shake's Kagome's hand * So, how's it goin'?  
  
Kagome: Okay, I guess.  
  
Kiesha: And guess what! I'm also psychic; I can see the future through visions.  
  
Kagome: Wicked!  
  
Kiesha: I know!  
  
Inuyasha: Look! We don't have the time to talk to you, or with you, at the moment, so go somewhere and drool. or somethin'.  
  
Kiesha: Gasp! Inuyasha, 'm sorry to say but you're going to die in 7 days.  
  
Inuyahsa: 0.o;;  
  
Kiesha: It's true.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, did you watch a tape, then hear a phone call, and then saw water leaking out of your bathroom door?  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doof-heads talking about?!  
  
Kiesha: Answer her question!  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
Kiesha: Answer her question!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Kiesha: Answer Kagome's question, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I did! She asked me if I had watched a tape, then heard a phone call, and then seen water leaking out of my bathroom door and I said "NO!"  
  
Kiesha: Oh. Then you're not going to die! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: 0.o * left eye twitches * ......... Why I outa!!!!!!!!!!! * charges after Kiesha *  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Kiesha here is just merely asking for our attention, not our lives!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kiesha: 0.o Okay. Well, I just like to see what's like to hang out with your gang! Is that all right?  
  
Kagome: Sure! No prob!  
  
Kiesha: Okay, good! So Kagome, are you still a virgin?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: 0.o;;  
  
Kiesha: Too personal? Sorry. How 'bout you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I think it's time to go home, Kagome.  
  
Kiesha: Wow. Inuyasha, I must say, I thought you were tough enough to answer that question. Are you hiding something? Like, maybe you lost your virginity to Kikyo and don't want Kagome to know a THING about it?! * gasp! * HOW DARE YOU! But, then again, you're (meaning Kagome) the reincarnation of Kikyo, so how should it bother the both of you knowing that.  
  
Inuyasha: She's one hell of a babble mouth.  
  
Kagome: She just goes on and on and on and on.  
  
Kiesha: .which would mean that both of you are not virgins in a somewhat weird out-of-this world way, ne?  
  
Kagome: .  
  
Inuyasha: You are ONE weird FREAK! Do you not know that?! Kagome, we're going home! I want my Ramen noodles!  
  
Kiesha: But, wait! I HAVE RAMEN NOODLES! The beef kind, too!  
  
Inuyasha: beef?  
  
Kiesha: * nods maniacally *  
  
Inuyasha: Okay!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyahsa: What?!  
  
* All goes inside Kiesha's house and hears a noise in the kitchen *  
  
Kiesha: SHIPPO!!! Why are you raiding my fridge???!!!  
  
Shippo: Uhh, cause I was hungry and you just happened to have my favorite food.  
  
Kiesha: Aww, you're so cute!  
  
Shippo: 0.o  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, hey, hey! You've better not have eatin' any of MY Ramon Noodles!  
  
Shippo: So what if I had?  
  
Inuyasha: * head steams * Because if you had done so this WILL happen! * Picks up Shippo and bangs him against the counter repeatedly *  
  
Shippo: Nice -ow- ex -ow- amp -ow- le -owwww! KAGOME!!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! * picks up a rolling pin and bangs it on Inuyasha's head *  
  
Kiesha: Ooo, so much violence! STOP IT! Façade  
  
* Everyone stares *  
  
Kiesha: STOP STARING! IT'S RUDE!!!  
  
Kagome: Do you hear that?  
  
Kiesha: NOW who's in my house?!  
  
* walks into Kiesha's room *  
  
Miroku: * sniff *  
  
Kiesha: MIROKU??!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' SNIFFIN' MY PANTIES???!!! 0.0;;  
  
Miroku: * stashes panties back in drawers * I wasn't!  
  
Kiesha: Yes, you were!  
  
Miroku: No, I wasn't!  
  
Kiesha: YES, you were!  
  
Miroku: Okay, maybe I was smelling you undergarments, but I did it out of, uh, wanting. Yes, wanting.  
  
Kiesha: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Miroku: I hear something! It's coming from your bathroom!  
  
Kagome: It sounds like somebody is taking a shower.  
  
Miroku: Yes, it does sound like some 'body' is in the shower.  
  
*Miroku then runs towards Kiesha's bathroom and kicks the door down to hear a loud scream *  
  
Sango: HEY!  
  
Kiesha: MY BATHROOM DOOR!!! Now I won't be able to take private showers or baths!  
  
Miroku: It'll be okay, Kiesha. I'll be here WHENEVER you need to take a shower.  
  
Sango: HELLO!  
  
Kiesha: Yeah and then mistakenly fall into the tub. naked. *Shudders *  
  
Sango: YO!  
  
Miroku: Sango, is that you? My love, I will protect you! *Miroku raps his arms over Sango's naked wet body *  
  
Sango: *pushes Miroku off and covers herself up with Miroku's cloak * Hentai freak.  
  
Kiesha: Well, shall we all go into the living room? Let's just hope that there won't be any demons in there. -_-  
  
Inuyasha: Keep close, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: I WILL!  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku, if you're not unconscious and you CAN hear me, we're going into Kiesha's living room.  
  
As they were leaving the bathroom, Sango's foot was caught into someone's . . . . . hand?  
  
Sango: GAH!  
  
Miroku: My lover, it looks as if you've fallen.  
  
(Background) Shippo: Uh, hi, Inuyasha. ^_^;;  
  
Inuyasha: MY RAMEN!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!  
  
Kiesha: * looks around * Sango?  
  
(Back to Sango and Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Sango, this bond between us, it's so wonderful to feel it.  
  
Sango: You know what? I'm kind of enjoying this also.  
  
Miroku: Really?  
  
Sango: Nnn- yeah!  
  
Miroku: Oh, Sango!  
  
Sango: Too much love, lover boy!  
  
(Back to Kiesha and the gang)  
  
Inuyasha: You have gone too far Shippo!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: This is a hold up motha farjurs!  
  
Kiesha: I'm sorry, what, your farjur?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah, baby, yeah! Lets shag!  
  
Inuyahsa: Sess-Sesshomaru??!!  
  
Kagome: I swear, I recognize those lines.  
  
Sesshomaru: Shall we shag now, or shag later?  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing here, brother?!  
  
Sesshomaru: I came for you, ah thank you!  
  
Inuyasha: 0.o?  
  
Sesshomaru: Shag-e-delic, baby! Yeah!  
  
Kagome: Now I KNOW that I've heard of those lines before!  
  
Kiesha: Funny, me too.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm DEAD SEXY!  
  
Kagome: Like, oh, my gosh! Those are the lines from Austin Powers! Which means, you're Austin Powers, only dressed up as Sesshomaru.  
  
Kiesha: Oh yeah!  
  
Austin Powers: Yeah!  
  
Kiesha: AUSTIN!!!!!!!!!! * squeals like a schoolgirl * Like! Totally freak me out! I mean right on! Austin, sure, is number one!!!  
  
Inuyahsa: This is some weird shi-  
  
Miroku: No one is dead sexier than I!  
  
Sango: Shut up!  
  
Shippo: I think Sesshomaru and Miroku are possessed.  
  
Sango" Really, Shippo? How so?  
  
Shippo: Well, Miroku is more of a monotone, faithful one. And as for Sesshomaru, he is more of a serious, down-to-earth kind of guy.  
  
Sango: I see.  
  
Kiesha: You know what, although Inuyasha is sexy, Sesshomaru is more down- to-earth lookin' which makes him sooo much better than Inyasha.  
  
Kagome: You know what, you're right, Kiesha. Sesshomaru is way more sophisticated than Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT???!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT???!!!  
  
Kagome: I was just messin' wit' ya, home dawg! Can't no playa play? Dang!  
  
Shippo: Now Kagome's possessed.  
  
Kiesha: KAGOME! AAAUGH! Why? Why?!  
  
Shippo: Oh no! It seems as if Kiesha too is being possessed!  
  
Sango: No, she's always like that.  
  
* Everything goes blank and then back on *  
  
Kiesha: What happened?  
  
A Wise Voice: You had a dream.  
  
Kiesha: Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shows how board I am, ne? Review if you want! 


End file.
